Revenge Of The Hawk REVISED
by ImprudentMalfaiteur585
Summary: Seeing a hawk is sacred. seeing a wolf is memorable. getting revenge is just plain human. kouichiXzoe maybe...i know i changed it im sorry but kouichis so much easyier then kouji, he's more innocent..
1. She Strange

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Disclamier: i don't own digimon... yay yay stop being mean to me and pls. review???

_Memory sequence_

**+ The Camera fades in to show you a Little girl and a woman on a beach watching the waves +**

'_Mommy why can't we catch the wind?'_

'_Hmm. if you want my opinion Zoe then I—'_

**+ The camera fades out +**

**End of Memory sequence **

**+ 12 years later (but with two teen Girls instead)+**

"What you thinking about z?" a girl with reddish color hair asked bored

"R, why does the wind always change directions?" the other girl asked staring out at the waves with a small smile gone unnoticed by the other occupant.

"Um well I don't know why Zoe, but I can say that it reminds me of you –"

' _I don't know why honey, but I can say that it reminds me of you_'

" how does it remind you of me amour?" the girl asked staring emotionless out at the vastness of the ocean. (Wish I could see one never been)

**+ camera fades into a new scene at a local high school +**

" Takuya please wake up immediately, you drooling on you desk." the teacher said angrily then continued until the door slid open and the school principle walked in with a young girl following close behind. She looked strange, her eyes were emerald and outlined in a purple eyeliner (is that real?).She wore a purple and white horizontally striped shirt with one sleeve covering her arm. her bottom half sported a faded, white skirt the went loosely down to her knees with purplish lining running down it and her books were in front of her covering her chest. Her hair was a strange blonde color with streaks of purple running through, it was tie back in a high ponytail with two strips of purple in her face and some purple and black converse on. She had no make-up on except some shiny lip-gloss on her lips.

" Students, Ms. Moran, we have a new student, everyone please meet Miss Zoe Orimoto. She was Private schooled till now so you will all be polite and show miss orimoto the ropes of public school and be nice." the principle said playfully, while he walk to the door he turned and said one last thing more like yelled

"KANBARA WAKE UP!"

"NO DON'T LET THE MONKEY'S EAT ME!"

Everyone in the room anime sweat dropped.

" right so miss orimoto, what school did you come from?" Ms. Moran asked turning to the girl next to her.

" Oh it waz out of zownz, I'm zorry I comez fromz anothz contrw." the girl said in a low and heavy accent

"Oh, well splended, we are learning about different countries right now. Can you tell us were your from?" Ms. Moran said happily.

(Okay I'm in a hurry so just pretend she's using a heavy accent and you barley understand her)

" oh Yez, I'm from here originally but I moved when I was born to Italy, then when I turn 5 I moved to the America for a year, then just before I turned 6 I moved in with my parents friends in Egypt. Then on my 9th birthday I moved into France and went to an all girl private boarding school, and lived there till just two days ago. Then I comez herez." she said getting more and more brave.

"Oh well now were learning about France. Anyway why don't you sit next to Kouichi, he is a sweet boy , anyway kouichi please help Miss Orimoto get situated , and because of miss Orimoto's arrival there will be free time the rest of the day and no homework–" Ms. Moran was stopped mid-sentence by the class cheering

_Zoe's POV _

After the nice teacher talked I decided to go and sit next to a boy with short bluish hair.he was smiling at me. I felt worried at the way he was staring. when I got there he pulled out my sit and when I sat down he put his hand out and smiled

"Hello I'm Kouichi, and I know your name, so what do you think of school so far."

I did the only thing I know how to do I took his hand and gave him a small smile then answered

" um itz okey, so far, I'm still pretty confuezd. Um you don't have to help me you know . If it's to much trouble."

" ohyes, well take good care of her kouichi not to worry." said a girl who came from across the room she had this ugly (in both of our opinion) bleached blonde hair and you could so tell she wore contacts. With this sickly shiny lip-gloss (gross). She took my arm and moved me away from Kouichi and his friends.

She then turned to me and her smile disappeared when a group of gross clones surrounded me then she said in a dangerous voice "okay listen sweetheart, cause we are only gonna say this once, stay away from our men! Got it!"

I mentally smiled, so I'm making this fan girl jealous.

"Whom ariz you talking about?" I said smiling confusedly

" I'm talking about kouichi, Kouji, and Ryo. Kay sweetheart or I'm just gonna have to make your life a living hell oh and don't tell kouichi or anyone else we talked okay." she said smiling

"Okeyz I willz." I smirked

"MONSIEUR KOUICHI, MADEMOISELLE HERE SAID I'M NOT ALLOWED TO TALK TO YOU ANYMORE BEZCAUZE SHE'LL BEAT ME UP. SO THANK YOUZ VERY MUCH FOR YOUR HELP, AND AS A NEW STUDENT I MUZTED BE RESPECTFUL OF MY PEERZ REQUEZTZ OF ME, AND SO WITH MUCH REGRET I MUZT DECLINE YOUR OFFER OF HELPING ME AND GET SOMEONE ELZE. Merci Beaucoup (thank you very much) I said very loudly making the girl next to me cringe in fear of what would happen next. Luck wasn't on her side.

"Miss Relicord how dare you threaten a student much lest a new one at that for your own petty reasons go see the principle immediately, and miss orimoto please stay bye Kouichi for the rest of the day." the teacher said disappointedly.

"Ohs but miss – " to late I got stuck with the boy and his friends unless I could ditch them. I wonder how this' ll end. I stare at the boy I was stuck with he looked embarrassed and then I felt guilty.

" I'm zorry if I gotz your girlfriend in trouble. I didn't mean to." I said bowing my head at him and his friends. Then what amazed me was that they all started laughing. Strange place.

" She's not my girlfriend, and no it's okay I should have told you about them. I am the one who should be sorry... hmm let me see if I remember how to say this...um right Je regret mademoiselle Orimoto." he said standing up and bowing his head to me.

" you speak french?" I asked happily

" only a little. I'm taking a class in well, my next period." he said rubbing head hand behind his head. The bell rang I was about to leave when he said " but now that I have a friend who speaks french I guess you could help me sometime.?"

"Maybe.. Maybe.." I said then left for next class.

_Boy's POV _

**+ the camera fades away to the end of school +**

"WELL today was eventful wasn't it. I can't believe we have a whole four days without Rena bugging us about a date, and it's all thanks to Kouichi's new girlfriend. To bad we don't have the rest of her classes, HEY KOUICHI OVER HERE!, oh look kouji I think they like each other."

"What are you boys doing?" a boy with short brown hair came running up to them smiling.

"Oh nothing much just looking at kouichi gets a girlfriend. Oh look here's Romeo now." takuya said smiling like a nutcase

"What are talking about?" kouichi said smiling

"Well we were telling J.P here how you just got a new chick!" Takuya said smacking Kouichi's back.

"She's not my girlfriend, just a friend that's helping me with my french course. Kay besides she probably like kouji more, anyway." kouichi said sadly.

"What makes you think that kouichi?" kouji said for the first time

"Because they always end up liking you when they find out I'm just a loser geek, besides who would love you if they knew that you were the famous Lupo Solitaria?" kouichi said in a whispering voice.

"Who'z that monsieur kouichi?" a feminine voice asked from behind J.P.

"sheesh Zoe you scared us. Who's who?" takuya said faking scared

"Oh my apologizes monsieur. Who'z iz Lupo Solitaria monsieur Kouichi?"she asked again emotionally staring at kouichi.

"Um well zoe.. Um have you meet our good friend J.P? J.P this is Zoe, the girl takuya was telling you about." kouichi said in a hurry.

" oh well hello our dear little temptress, I heard how you have captured our dear Kouichi's heart, not many girls spike his interest yet he fears you have felt for his brother kouji!" he said taking the blushing Zoe's hand to his mouth with a very much blushing kouichi behind them.

"J.P!" he said flustered

" well monsieur I have no idea what you are talking about, I steal no one heart nor do I tempt people." she said smiling then looking at kouichi then back at J.P, when a horn honk far always.

" monsieur kouichi, tu mon ami es beau ( u my friend are handsome). See ya tomorrow. Au Revoir mon amies. (Good-bye my friends)." she said waving well getting in.

Ring..ring..ring..

"yes takuya here! Uh ah..yap..okay..yes I know we'll be there sheesh qiuet your belly aching." he hang up the phone

"New mission?"

"Yea needs us there A.S.A.P." takuya said yawning.


	2. Apologies my dear yvettsu & ppl idk

  
Dear Readers: 

I AM SO VERY SORRY…………………… BLAME IT ON YVETTSU!!!!

**Kill semi now! **

Kidding just kidding it was my fault 

Okay so here it goes this story got me a little confused so I'm taking it off and rewriting it all…. Sorry anyway I know I suck big time but thanks to peoples who told me

Cough yvettsuCough it confused her a lot so I went back and reread it for the 15th time and even I got confused on some parts so I ended up rewriting all of (some parts I left in) it.

I changed groups around and countries and languages

So for one I'll give you the groups later and just for a note the Italian rose group is not evil they just get bored easily. I'm sorry. So it's mostly French but the names are Italian just cause they sounded better in that language and they were shorter. But I need to practice my French it's getting rusty.

**_Important: if you want to know how everyone meet in each group and how they became a group just ask me and I'll tell you everything…._**

**_Thanks to my great reviews and oh make sur if you like MimiXmatt stories check out yvettsu suguray's story_**

Sincerely yours,

Semoko S. Kagurra

**P.S. OH I MIGHT DO SOME YURI PARING BUT THEY WON'T END UP TOGETHER JUST KIND OF BEING LIKE EMOTINALLY TOGETHER.**

**So the new story hope you enjoy that one better sorry again**


	3. Thinking she's evil

**Okay i know i'm sorry...im so rotten... school is getting me bored... anyway this is a chapter based on Zoe stroy next will be on the guys... it's kinda confusing but if you don't get it you can ask me...**

**Warning: ryo and Zoe moments mostly (only as brother and sister) and a girl named serenity is in this

* * *

**

Chapter two: thinking she's evil.

"So what's been on your mind?" She asked me. She sat on my bed, watching me silently telling me she's not leaving till I tell her.

"How was France?" I said softly, trying to change the topic. I looked out the window avoiding her stare.

"Ryo was telling me that you have been skipping school. Now why would you do that?" She said ignoring my attempt to save myself.

_'Ryo' _ I thought. _'Of course, that rat, just cause he's older by 9 years.'_ Ryo was the oldest. He was able to do anything he wanted, though he never did anything unless Lady Zoe asked him to. Heh, that name he came up with it the day he came he. He said that she walks and talks like a lady, he said that she save them all in a way, so she needs to be respected. Lady was annoyed when everyone started calling her that, but in the end Ryo won, like always. She always went easy on him, just him.

"Serenity, you don't have to talk to me, or even like me for that matter, but the fact is the fact. No matter how hard it is for you to believe everything I did was for you and for everyone like you." She said staring at me with a tired look. She sighed.

"Lady may I go to bed? I do have to go to school in the morning." I said tired of listening

"I see while okay then, if you want to leave, you can you know. No one is stopping you. Any of you, but if you want to stay you can. Goodnight serenity." She walked away. I contemplated what she meant, and then I decided to go to Ryo and ask him.

I went to look for him and found him in the living room with everyone lady had so called** 'save'** inside doing homework or other things. I went up to him. He saw me coming then put down the book he was reading.

"What the matter now Sin?" he asked annoyed.

"Your such a rat Ryo I can't believe you told on me." I said angrily

"Oh come on, Sin lighten up. If I didn't tell her then she'd murder me." He laughed. I stared at him long and hard.

"Well she is a murder." He stopped laughing then stared at me flushed. He knew I hated her, everyone knew I hated lady, that I blamed her for my problems. That I purposely got in trouble, just to see her hurt, but what they didn't know was why she put up with it for, many dismissed it as her blaming herself, many say that I was right and it was her fault we were here in the first place, Many just kept telling her to throw me out on the streets. She never listened to them. When she left, I stopped.

"You don't know anything serenity." He said in a low whisper. I flinched, he never called me my full name unless it came to me pushing the limits, and even then it was only when ladies name was brought up in vain.

"Why Ryo? Why is it that you stand by her, defend her?" I started angrily "Why do you forgive her so easily? Do you honestly like her? After everything she's done to us? After everything she TOOK from us? She is the reason we have no families, no parents." I started crying then I whispered. "She killed them for no reason."

Then Ryo slapped me. By now everyone was watching and listening to us. Even the younger kids and the guards were watching our exchange. They heard every word I said.

"Listen to me serenity, cause I'll only say this once. I stand by her because she saved me from the same thing were all were almost put through. I defend her because she is the reason we are safe at night. I forgive her because I know what she did for all of us. No I don't like her; I love her with all my heart and soul (so sister-brother sort of thing). The only thing she's has ever done to us is protect innocent children from evil. Every child in here never had a family, even you. You can hate and detest her all you want, no one blames you cause you to young to know what your parents were really like. Here we are treated with respect here. To me she is my angel, but if you want a better understanding you can ask Rika. She's been with Lady since they were two years old." He yelled angrily.

I stared in disbelief at his statement. Then it happened

"Well, if I may intrude on this conversation, everyone should be asleep right now."

The room felt like it was closing up around me. 'h-how long has she been in here?' I thought. I grew scared, but as I look at Ryo he looked even redder then usual when she entered the room.

"Well are we just going to stand here or are we going to get to bed? Oh Ryo, stay a while longer I need to speak to you privately" She said

"Y-yes Lady Zoë." he said choking.

I left the room by not before passing lady, she stared straight passed me at Ryo with a disapproving gaze.

"Yes Serenity did you need something?" She said finally noticing I was staring at her.

I nodded and left. I listened at the door.

"Ryo, what have you done?" she whispered softly. I watched through the crack in the door I didn't close properly on purpose. I watched as she sat on the bed and motioned for Ryo to lie on her lap.(again really close I keep no secrets sister-brother relationship).

"Ryo, she is only a child. She doesn't need to know everything." I watched as Ryo on cuddling close to her like a lost child. I never saw Ryo act as helpless as he did then in her arms

."She was being disrespectful." He whispered into her neck.

"Hush, Next time just let her. She just wants someone to blame right now, and me being the one who killed her parents, she'll turn to me. They always do. You just have to let it take its course and les them find their own way. You were like that to, remember? You hated my guts, but then you started to snoop around for hints on your family, you learned why they were targets and what they did, so then all these years you forgave me. Let her figure it out on her own." She said softly, while stroking Ryo's hair.

"Lady?" He said, "Did you find him? Did you lady did you find Lupo Sirius?"

"No I did not find him, but I found his sons." she said tiredly

I left after that not wanting to listen anymore. I started thinking about everything; I was five the first time I woke up here. I remembered the first time I asked her why I was here; she answered mine with another question. I asked her the same question for 3 years, always catching her leaving. Then I thought about it for a long time I barely ever see lady since I turned 8 last years, and then I recalled she was called away to Europe for a while. When she came back two months ago, all the younger kids were happy, some of the older ones were to. Then again some including her were just plain angry with her for everything. We consider ourselves the ones that knew the truth, that she was a monster and should be treated as one. Mostly the kids my age were this way but once they reach 15, they find out something we don't know and turn on us, they forgave her. I swore never to be like those traitors. Then I thought of something lady said earlier.

_'You can leave any time you want. No one's stopping you.'_

I smiled _'maybe I should leave.'

* * *

Okay what you think? any good? sorry it was n't longer and sort of confusing... whatev_


	4. Phaze one Complete

_**Chapter Three; Phase one: Complete**_

**

* * *

**

**+ 3 months later +**

"It's been 3 months since that black hawk showed up in town and every time we get close to her she ends up gone!" The boy yelled throwing the chair across the room. He's brown orbs glistened in fury.

"I know it frustrating tacky, but that doesn't give you the right to break the furniture." The reasonable twin said tiredly. "We are all trying our best. Maybe we could search the internet again-"

"I have several time kouichi-senpai, it no use all I keep getting is a French legend called the _**petite buse. **_But I can't translate it, it's all in French." A brown haired boy about twelve said banging on the keyboard

The group of teenagers all sat on the various furniture thinking of a solution. Then the door opening caused everyone in the room to look at the old servant standing there with the telephone in one hand. Everyone looked at him curiously.

"Master Kouichi, there is a Miss Orimoto on the phone for you, should I tell her to call back?" he said calmly

"Wow! Kouichi looks like your girlfriend already misses you!" Takuya said teasing the already tomato faced Kouichi.

"Shut –up Takuya!" He said while heading to take the phone.

"Thank you Rupert."

"Salute….oh just Takuya…yea…oh yea….yea…um why don't I go pick you up right now…oh then I'll get you at the park…okay be right there." He hung up the phone and turned to Kouji

"Can I borrow you bike?" he asked

"Why you have your car."

"Oh come on Kouji, can't you see Kouichi wants to impress her not scare her away." J.P the eldest said rocking back and forth on he's chair.

"Please Kouji!" Kouichi said pleading.

"Fine! Just bring it back in one piece, please." Kouji said throwing the keys at his twin in annoyance.

**+ Zoë's P.O.V+**

"So, what he say?" said the boy on the computer.

"He'll pick me up at the central park. Phase one complete." The Blonde beauty said emotionless

"Awe come on darling you should be happy everything's going the way we planned." Ryo said happily while lying on the couch until Rika made him move.

"Unless, you're in love with him." Rika said darkly

"No, just sorry for him really. He trusted me, and that a hard thing to give people." She said falling next to Ryo on the couch, but with her head lying on Rika's lap. Gently Rika understood the concept of what Zoë meant.

"So Ryo, how's Serenity doing?" Zoë said remembering how they found her two weeks ago.

**+Flashback+**

_The ambulance sirens were heard as the rain poured down. The blonde stared down as the medics carry the nine year old girl away in the ambulance_

"_Lady Zoë, please don't leave me alone. I'm sorry, just please come with me" The girl said with the last of he strength. Her hand held out to the blonde, begging to be held, comforted, mainly loved. Zoë took the hand and grasped on tightly._

_+5 Minutes Later+_

_They rushed her to the ER rooms, The Tenant there told Zoë to stay out and answer a few questions._

_Zoë nodded and told the little girl she'd be waiting outside._

"_Okay first of all where are her mother and father?"_

"_Well, Their dead. We live with our brother Kenshin here. I'm here older sister."_

"_I see, and what's her name?"_

"_Her name is serenity kite."_

"_-and your name?"_

"_My names Izumi curia, we have different dad's" _

"_-oh, okay just fill out these forms and well deal with the rest."_

**+Flashback over+**

"She's fine. They say she has been sleeping all day, and you can go over later if you want." Ryo said sighing

"That girl never learns does she?"

"She's starting to."

"Hey babe you better go to the park."

"Yea, see Ya tomorrow. If you need me later tonight I'll be at the hospital." She said waving as she left.

* * *

Me: please Review...or i'll send a very moody kitty named kaori after you! . 

Kaori: Who says i do what you tell me!

Me: cause you love and own me for it!

Kaori: ture...damn you suck

Jumi: nope...your the one listening to a stupid pup!

Me: -.-" hey that mean

Jumi: so... i'm a mean person.


	5. Meeting At Last

Disclaimer: i dont own digimon

okay 

* * *

--The Next Night-- 

"_Don't go please"_

"Plea-se don't hurt me, I didn't do anything—

"_Your younger sister is suffering from some internal bleeding in the head. She has four bone fractures in her ribcage and some minor injuries, it is a good thing you found her in time, and she could have died from all the blood loss."_

"You're Pathetic" The girl whispered viciously

"Black hawk, you (Static) have company (static) coming." A male voice said over the intercom.

"How many are coming Henry?" The other female occupant of the room asked.

"Looks like 4, but there not guards, I think it's that assassin group"

"Black hawk we have to go now, we can't risk our cover being blown." The girl said heading to the window. She stopped in mid step when black hair girl spoke.

"No! I refuse to go until I have made this man suffer." She said angrily. She stood up the man with her sword edge right below his chin.

"AHH" The man screamed

Right before the other girl was about to speak a group of figures came into the room holding guns.

Group P.O.V

"Lupo, there's being sign of a break in at the sea house. Reports say two young teenagers are responsible. Go check it out."

"Right, Della notte, lucane, Pyro let's go."

"Okay if I was a bunch of trouble makers, were would we be?" The blue haired boy in the black wolf mask said

"Why do we have to come, can't the police deal with it?"

"It seems pyro that a Criminal is somewhere here so it's our duty not to let any harm come to these kids, besides maybe we could bring that guy to jail"

_**Flashback**_

_**Kouichi had arrived in the park at sunset.**_

"_**Zoe what happened?"**_

"_**Kouichi." The blonde wrapped Kouichi in a tight hug**_

"_**Kouichi iz terrible, my sister was attacked today. Oh Kouichi" She sobbed into Kouichi's jacket**_

"_**Zoe, what can I do to help?" Kouichi said tightening his grip on the crying girl**_

"_**Pleaze just can I stay with you?"**_

"_**Of course, here let's go back to my house."**_

_**End Flashback **_

"Ya but at least you got to cuddle with her right?"

"Pyro"

"Yes Notte?"

"Shut up."

"Fine"

"AHH" They heard from two rooms down

"In there"

They ran inside the room and saw two girls

The group of boys stared at the girls. The first good look at them since the first came, one was standing by the open windows. She had auburn hair and violet eyes, covering her mouth was a golden cloth. Her hair was up with it spiked in the back, she wore what looked like a uniform, which was a yellow tube top with a black vest over it and black gloves on her hands that cut off at the fingers and a mini skirt with frills decorating the bottom and black fishnet stockings that went above her tights and golden ballerina slippers. She looked to be there age.

They looked and saw the second one she had long black, and white hair that was down and another part was held together by chopsticks with strips of black hair were held in front of her face covered in dry blood, she wore lipstick which made her lips look bloody. She wore a black tank top that went just above her bellybutton and over it a fish-net shirt with purple silk lining reaching her behind, while one of the sleeves went past her fingers that held a samurai sword at the man's throat, and a black mini skirt with white tinted frills decorating it, and black knee-high combat boots decorated with skulls, making her look even more deadly but gorgeous at the same time.

"I think this is our sign black hawk, its time to go." The other girl said pissed

'So that girl is the famous black hawk' they all thought.

"I said NO! He is going to pay for all the pain he caused her!" Black hawk said firmly

"R, make sure these boys don't get in the way."

"Yes lady, as you wish." The other girl said walking in front of the guys with her sword posed ready for action in the position of blocking black hawk.

"Sorry boys, he deserves it you know." She said in a low voice

"Look before you kill him, think about this, if he dies then he's free. Free from all the pain he's caused many young woman. "He paused to let her think about it, the other girl looked relieved.

"Think about it Mon amour, this boy is right he could pay with a life sentence, no chance of parole." The girl said happily

Black hawk looked impassive, she was about to strike again when Notte started to say something.

"Look, please I know we are going against each and all, but please

"_**It's okay Zoe they'll find the people and he'll be arrested" Kouichi said hold the blonde beauty close**_

"_**But what if they don't look for the guy?" she said sobbing into his jacket**_

"Let him pay for what he has done in jail with the rest of the criminals, please." He said suddenly surprising the girls by ending up next to black hawk and was holding the sword in his hand while holding her cheek in his other hand.

_**She looked**_into his eyes

"He has to pay...f-for hurting…"She said trying to turn away

"Please, let us take him, I also have someone important he hurt, and I want to show her that there are people who care." he said trying to stop her from thrashing him when she suddenly stopped

"Hey let her go" The other girl said annoyed she moved to go between her comrade and the boy.

"Stop, amour." The black hair girl said softly. She moved to look at the boy for the first time in the eyes.

Kouichi was taken aback by how scared the green eyes were staring at him. They reminded him of Zoë's eyes when he first saw her cry.

"Why? Why waste your time showing someone you barely know all of this?" She whispered well moving closer to his face.

Kouichi's face was going red at how close he was to her.

"I want to show her that I care, that I want to be there for her, that she can trust me." He said.

Her face was shocked then her mouth started smiling then she was smirking. She leaned closer till he could feel her lips moving against his when she started talking.

"Do you love her?" She asked silently

He blushing was all she need

"Too Bad, She going to have to take a number, because now I want you." she said leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. He stood shocked for a second, then moved into the kissed pushing her back, but just as quick as it happened, it had ended. He stood in a daze with the wounded man next to him on the floor; all he heard was her voice.

"I'll give him to you this time, and I'll be looking for you again lover boy, better make sure that girl of yours holds on before I take you away. Amour lets go."

The girls jumped out of the window leaving all the boys in the room shocked and surprised.

**The Next Day**

"Well that was wild last night, huh?" Takuya said lying down on the ground.

"_Mon Cher_, Guess What Happened!" The heard a yelling voice. Then all of a sudden Kouichi found himself tackled to the ground by the only girl to join their group ever.

"Zoe what happened?" Kouji said helping them up.

"Oh, _Merci, _My friend_ Kouji_" She then turn to continue hugging Kouichi. As she was about to speak takuya interrupted.

"Hey, you're getting better at saying the words. Kouichi's a great teacher"

Zoe and Kouichi stared at him smiling then she turned to him and kissed Kouichi's cheek.

"Oui, Kouichi you're a perfect preacher!" Kouichi blushed, and every one laughed, expect Zoe.

"You mean teacher, anyway what was the news you wanted to share?" Kouji said

"Oh _Oui, Mon Cher_ they caught the guy, I hear on the news this morning. _Comment Tu Parle? Oui?_ _UN assassin_ group brought him to the jail last night, is that not great?!" She said excitedly

"Yea that's great, how is you sister doing?" He asked

"Uh-nah, _Je Parle Français_" She said waging her finger at Kouichi

"Oh, Um _oui_? Um _comment est tu souer ?_ Is That right ?" He asked unsure

"_Oui_, that is correct, and she is perfectly good. The doctor said she be gone tomorrow."

"That's good" They all said on their way to class.

* * *

Kay Review!!!!!! 


End file.
